Hungry for Monsters
by battle manga
Summary: In a world of Super-powered individuals Monsters are a dime a dozen. Yet still any normal person would flee or hide in terror. Jack Masts on the other hand thinks about more then just fight or flight, When Jack sees a monster, his mouth waters his nose tingles and his mind is filled with just one word. FOOD.
1. Chapter 1

I got this idea from Mika the supreme ninja, A DC short story were a kid researches and develops magical powers so that he can make money. He knows magic can be used far more, but money is still important.

We begin with our Hero…. This villains origins…. OK, this crazy brat, He wore an unassuming pair of gray jeans, Ac/dc seater and combat boots. He also had an alternate consume but refrained from it for now. But like with all magic, things were not as they seemed. The clothes were lined with runes for maximum protection and offence.

They were mostly Nordic runes, with are an underutilized and semi powerful set. They dealt in power such as physical offence and defense. There were others but they were secondary to the power ones.

The second set was runes from the Native American tribes from when there were still many practitioners. These were hard to come by do to most of the tribes' records having been destroyed when the Europeans took over. But they were also some of the most effective and powerful since we were in America. They were used to up ones speed and wisdom and even some for storing memories. He even had two dream catcher like earrings hanging from his hears and some feathers in his hair.

He also had a few minor runes from India, Japan and Iraqi. Those were more situational runes and magic's but would serve him well, and waste not want not. He also developed two special runes that would absorb his magic passively as he walked around his day to day life. It did however have a limit to how much it could store so every so often he would have to go out and expel the energy, The rune did however have a function that the more it was used the more magical energy it could store. So after a year he was able to have the stores of about several people.

This clothes were all lined with runes and passive runes were tattooed onto his flesh, thought only four of them. With his rooms working in tandem he had the might of superman and the cleverness of batman and the don't give an F attitude of a teen. Scary taught. As luck would have it, he was very lazy so we don't have to worry about having a super teen taking over the world.

On this day he was hitting the Greenville Bank of The U.S. It was close to Gotham city but not yet part of the Bats domain. The name of our guy robing said bank was Jack Mars. He had brown hair brown eyes and the typical do not care teen attitude placed on I head. He was in the bank of the bank where he cast some spells to be invisible and to have people to not pay attention to this area as well as an illusion that the wall was still there. He then ripped out a small section of the wall and claimed in. He stole one random pile of bills that totaled out to four thousand dollars. A paltry some compared to the hundreds of thousands here but just in case he sent a spell to confuse people just enough to make them loose count and add in the four thousand to their count anyway. Magic was so convenient.

He took out a rune stone and some glue, and had it set about under a low table to look like an ornamental addition. The rune stone would keep anyone entering the room always miscount. While Jack was there he took some time to go over all the documents in the room. It was during this that he managed to find some black main information on a crime boss in the area that was in league with the bank manager. Turns out that bank manager was already embezzling money, So Jack Just tweaked the rune to make the manager think he took the money anyway and would sometimes put the money in the wrong account, Ie Jacks. So he went back to the hole and jumped out. He cast the _Riaper_ Spell and the wall was restored. He then went back home to his condo.

While some may think that is it there are still many more nuances to being a criminal then just robing people. For example Jack still has to think about taxes and how to explain how he can afford his life style. Other things pop up to but he will think of something tomorrow. He shuddered at the thought of all that work.

The condo was rather nice, it had amber orange walls and tasteful furniture. A small living room area with a TV and a large kitchen that he often cooked in. The Living room and Kitchen were pristine but still had that lived in feeling. His room was also tidy but still had a controlled mess here and there. On one side of the condo thought there was a door that was heavily warded and had dozens of magical texts and documents.

Jack was feeling a ravenous after using all that power, He went over to the kitchen and took out a skillet a wok and a drainer. First he took out some, carrots, lettuce and broccoli. He boiled some water and threw the chopped carrots and broccoli in for one and a half min on high. He then took out a…. Giant mushroom with legs, Meat from a dinosaur and the meat of a chimera. He took the skillet and dropped in the mushroom after cutting it diagonally and separating the legs. He added some spices he pilfered from poison ivy's garden and then added the Dinosaur meat. The meat had a great ability to absorb all kinds of spices and aromas. He then took the carrots and chimera meat added a few spice rubs into the meat and cooked at 600 for an hour. Naturally chimera meat is more resistant to heat then most meats but at 600 for an hour should be just right.

After cooking for an hour he set the table and enjoyed mushroom stuffed dinosaur and baked Chimera. As he took his first bite his face relaxed into one of those melted smiles that only a feeling of ecstasy can cause the meat was chewy but easy to swallow and felt heavenly as it sank down his thought. He then took a bite out of the chimera and his eyes lit up with power and delight. His legs thighs rubbed against each other and his fist was swinging in the air as an explosion of flavor filled his mouth. It was like chicken snake and goat meat had blended together to form a tender and succulent morsel.

Ok about time we gave you an explanation. You all must be terribly confused. Well as Jack was exploring a dungeon he realized his food supplies were squashed by a monster and would be inedible. His utensils were ok but his food was unsalvageable. At this point he could not give up nor could he just starve. Then an idea came. The monster he had just defeated was a daemon bovine. A tenacious and down sight massive bread of cow that prowled the Dungeness 13th floor. It shot fire out of its mouth and nose. Horns were sharper than any sword. It also had six legs and six eyes.

Normally he would not even consider such an option but then again it was a cow, and he was so hungry after all that work. So he used his limited butchering skills and cooked the beast over a routed fire. He added what spices were left then let it cook for a few hours. After the first few drops of fat fell onto the fire, his mouth watered up and the cow became that much more appetizing. When he judged the meat was done he took a slice off the leg. The meat just parted with little resistance. He took his first bite and nearly ….. right there and then at the sheer pleasure his tongue was in. Jack wondered "if this is only a low level demon cow what other monsters would taste like. " From that day forth he would add any monster he could to his menu. When he reached the end of the dungeon he was greeted by a greater being.

It was an ancient Native American spirit that was well respected for its prowess and hunting. It was about six feet tall and had blue skin, yellow peering eyes and long pink hair. Its clothes screamed more barbarian skins than anything else. "Ah so you are the one that woke me from my slumber/imprisonment. Well might as well get on with it. Why are you hear? And what would it take for you to release me?"

This was Sky Climber. A great beast of a spirit and from old records he was pictured as a terrible daemon that would decimate villages of the pilgrims till a Witch (Ironickly) sealed him away here. I was however able to read both sides and the story and between the line. Those villages had been responsible for the murder of many an inhabited back then and it was merely out of protection and revenge that he retaliated. "I originally came here to learn some magic from the books down here. Tough there is another thing I want know."

"Magical knowledge can be read in that door on the left." He grimaced. "What else could you want that you would risk life, Limb and even Magic to come here? Gold, power, perhaps the secrets of the ages?" The spirit had most likely seen other people and all asked for those in the past and rarely held up their deals once they got what they wanted. The Spirit was bored and wanted to be free soon. There were women to swoon, dear to hunt and Cider to drink.

"I would like for you to teach me how to hunt and eat monsters."  
….. "Could you repeat that?" The spirit was stumped, No one had ever asked him to show them how to eat a monster. Kill them sure but never how to eat them.

"I tried to eat that demon cow that was on the top 13th floor. It was the most wonderful thing I have ever eaten, if I could eat other monsters then I will truly be happy. Please if you teach me to hunt them and how to cook them then I will free you and teach you about how the new world works."

To the spirit it was the oddest request he had ever had. He did have cooking skills, He was a great hunter that even hunted those week European monsters for breakfast. To tech another would be a great joy to him.

"One year than, for one year I will teach you all I know about the monsters of the world, how to kill them and then how to eat them. You will taste delights such that the world has not had in millennia."

And so a contract was formed and the 15 year old jack spent a year with the spirit around the globe tackling monsters. Were once the boy had fear in his eyes as he saw a monster now he only was a meal waiting to be prepared.

A year later they had parted ways. The Spirit took the name Jerad Sky and took a job as a hunter guide in America. Jack went back to school and was doing his senior year of high school. He would also plan out his Robberies since the hunter not only showed him how to hunt but also how to use his forms of magic.

It was a lot of effort and boy dose his hate effort but he persisted for that great next meal. The boy was not stupid however. There was no need to make enemies of those like the justice league or their villain counterparts. So he planned to just make himself conferrable were he passively makes money and then go hunting for his meals.

After a good night's sleep and a breakfast of pancakes made from Elf Four (Level 5 monster that looks like wheat but trapes its victims with their sheer quantity) He made his way over to his back pack and headed out to school. He was now 17 and was in his senior year of High School. He was smart but he did not want to skip a head too far and get to much attention. He was going to Gotham high, a reasonably good school at had a great many rich families, IE it was well protected from clowns and penguins. Clowns had become extinct in this city a long time ago. I am aware that batman was in the city and that robin and batgirl more than likely went here to. It was rather surreal but I only had a year left and having the degree from here was better than any other place. While in my English class I took some time to think on his problem. He needed some connections and soon or it was going to be hard to explain to the IRs were my money comes from. I then had an epiphany.  
I would go to the penguin. As a person he was not too bad, just ruthless. He had a decent set of skills and could get anything done as long as you showed him respect. He also did in fact love fish and I could use that.

After using some of that blackmail information I got from the bank I was able to blackmail some folks that work with him and arrange a meeting.

A day later I was standing in front of the iceberg lounge. Jack was wearing a slandered suit and tie with a small spear as my tie pin.

I was let in the door were I was escorted to a top room where I saw the penguin. Honestly he didn't look all that bad to me. He was a bit round and a hooked nose but other than that he was normal. Thought since I spent a year with blue skinned pink haired guy I'm not one to talk. As he stands I put my hand out to shake. "It is a honor meeting with you today sir coble pot." I smile one of my crooked smiles and we sit down. "Hu, Please order something, I would like to see what you think of my establishment."

"So far it's been rather peas full. We eat with occasional talks of the resent happenings of the city. Like ball games and such. After we finished I complimented his food and said that the steak was great but he should tell the chef to consider a half cup of lemon juice when broiling it. : Oh, a cook I see."

"Of a sort."

"Well it's about time we got onto business don't you think." Coblepot snapped his fingers and a henchman brought him some folders. We don't really have any records of you for the last year with is impressive but that is it that you wanted to speak with me.

"You see I have some… let's say questionable businesses ventures going on, It is doing rather well and I have some money stashed and some in foreign banks, But I also don't believe in putting all me eggs in one basket. So I thought who I know in Gotham that is both on the shady side of the law and has had a great success in keeping his money out of the hands of the feds. I looked at my options. There was two face, he was mayor before his accident and a decent lawyer. But then again he is two face and you can't trust him to abide by any deal. I'm not even sure the joker knows what money is and the other gangs are ether to unskilled or too untrustworthy to deal with. You however were never one to break a deal.

So I'm willing to work with you so that we can both have beneficial relationship." After hammering out the details we were able to come to a good compromise of how much he will be paid for his service. "Well I think we have some good work here, as a thank you I have prepared us some special food." I waved my hand and a dish I prepared was teleported over." "Magic?" "Yes, but I don't main it." "This is a fish dish of mine made from a very rare fish from the southern American islands. Try a bite."

Penguin took a bite of the fish and dropped his fork. His eyes began to water and his mouth formed a smile. "I take it you approve?"

"Yes, what is in this?"

"Well I have my own blend of spices and the vegetables are rare plants that only grow in very dangerous environments. The fish is called the great Kalua. I would classify it as a mythical monster fish. After some study I discovered the fish was in fact near a millennia old and was hunting everything from sea life, humans and even sharks. So I hunted it and after a great struggle I caught the thing. Truthfully one of the reasons I learned magic was the food preservation spell. So even in the desert the fish won't spoil." The penguin was one that enjoyed good cuisine, "You should feel quite honored, you are the first person to taste this type of monster fish in over a millennia. I do feel I should mention that do to it being a magical monster you may get a small benefit from eating the fish. Nothing bad, you might notice your speed, endurance and energy levels go up thought." After explaining what I do he agreed to take up some of my ingredients. Thought only special guest could have it. As we finished our deal a women appeared and barged into the room. She had purple hair and a green dress and for whatever reason purple lips.

If memory served then she was the Greek sorcerer cerci. A strong sorcerer of dubious repute. She just marched up to penguin and asked I'm if he found anyone interested in helping hunt down the power of zuse.

"Well if it's a hunt you want then my friend here can be of some assistance. He is a hunter and rather good, He is knowledgeable on magic and he can even cook. Try this fish and see what I mean." She raised her eyebrow but took out a bite anyway. Que the normal reaction. "Oh my … what is this fish? I've never tasted something so good." "High praise from an immortal."

"I believe he said this was a south American fish called the Kalua."

"Wait this is the KALUA? The fish that was so strong it even drowned Hercules? The fish that ate islands like they were candy, That Kalua."  
"The very same one actually, It was a great hunt and the monster put up quite a fight, I Have so much of it left in stasis that I will a tone of fun trying new ways to cook it." Just thinking about it brought a smile to his face.

"So you bring down one of the most terrifying monsters in the known world, and you decide to eat it? Well you crazy but to least you're not overly so."

"Not crazy, just obsessive. I love food and hunting and cooking, but then one day I was attacked by a monster and starving, so I ate the monster. It was so good I had to find out if other monsters could be that good. "

They kind of just looked at him Penguin had an idea. "So if you happen to get some good ingredients I will pay you for them. If there anything like this they will be worth it."

"Sure I'll even cook them for you sometimes. "

Cerci began to explain her plan of busting into Themescara and stealing a scepter that would transport them to a talisman once worn would give someone the power of Zeus. They would then share the power fifty-fifty.

"That's an OK, plan but it has too many variables that could go wrong. I do have a recommendations on how to maximize our chances first?"

She was a bit put out but gave the go ahead.

"We can't just go barging in, we would not know what we are facing and they will have the time to call on allies. We will need to scout out the terrain first, we will both need to stay invisible and suppress our energy signatures to the lowest possible denominator so no one can sense us. We will also need a fate breaker. Once we get on the island we will make our way to this scepter and observe for a hour. No more no less. I will make us sound proof so no need to stay to quite but just in case keep things to a whisper. With that time I will see if I can trace the magic of the scepter to what universe it is in. If I can accomplish this then we will not even need it to go and get the power. No one will be looking for something that they don't know is missing. If we can't then we grab the scepter and get the power anyway but the first way levees less hassle latter on. "

"Wow, you came up with all that on the spot." Both of them were quite impressed.

"Yes, you should see what I can get done in a day." I smiled my broken smile and then looked back at her. "However I do wish to renegotiate the reward."

She stiffens up with suspicion in her eyes. "What?"

"Now don't be like that, I don't need half the power, all I ask for is 10% of the power and the talisman that caries it once you have absorbed it."

"Wait absorbed it? Don't I need to constantly be wearing it?" She looked surprised by this. How did this man, well boy know so much when she, an immortal barley knew anything about it.

"Yes if your absorb energy into your core using the Full body meditative method then the power becomes yours fully. It is no longer a power but your power. The original owner can no more take it back then one might eat a Star." She had never heard of this method. She knew what a core was all magical new, but she didn't know you could do that with them. So she learned the chants and stages from him but he gave her a warning.

"Do not overload your core with the power, the moment you feel a crack in your core, stop Like a …. … it will take time to adjust. Then all you have to do is wait for it to stabilize and start all over."

"How do you know these things?" I have studied the ancient writings for ages but have not heard mention of this.  
"Not surprising. It's a combination of an ancient Asian cultivation technique with Native American Shamanry with a few advancements from me. You won't find it from any scroll. However this is the extent I am willing to teach. I trust you not to abuse this information." After thinking about that last statement Jack made explained a bit gain. "Ok, maybe I should explain. I heard all you want is to take down some Olympians, possibly Themescara, and a few others that pissed you off. As long as you don't try and take over the world, United States, or japan we will be square. Anything else is fair game."

She agreed to the terms. She once ruled before and knew the boredom that it came with. "You mentioned something like a fate breaker." She was tossed a stick with writing on it.

"If you break that then for the next week you will be blind to all fate, destiny, prophecy and such things. So while luck will not be on your side. Neither will bad luck. It will have to be pure skill that wins the day. I noticed that you have a lot of fate webs and destinies on you. This will keep them from hampering us.

….

3 hours later.

After having come to the island as undetectable as possible. They had found the object of their destination. They waited and found that the staff never really left the queen. But as skill would have it Jack was able to pinpoint what location the power was in anyway. After that they just opened up a portal to universe and went in.

It was a rather bleak place but the object that they wanted was on a pedestal just waiting to be grabbed.

Jack sent a time bubble up so that they could have the day for themselves. "Ok, just like I thought you, we are not pressed for time. First feel the energy in the orb, start coaxing it into what you want you access point to be. Mine is my mouth. Take the energy and have it swirl around you limbs till it feels like churning water. Start channeling it up into your head very slowly. Then once it reaches the summit of you head let it trickle down into your stomach like a waterfall into a wire pool. Or better yet like a star into a black hole. Let it pool their and then continue."

They sat there for hours making the energy their own. True to his word he only took ten percent of the energy and let her have the rest. She came close to breaking twice but each time I was able to stop her just in time. Once she got the hang of it she was able to get a feel for when she should stop. Once they were done he picked up the orb and put in in his pouch.

"What are you going to do with that thing? It's basically just a rock now." She could see the use thought. You could use it to store ledge amounts of power then reabsorbed to get a bigger core. She wouldn't tell him that thought.

Jack did know the uses it had but might as well shock her again. She was fun when flustered. "I'm going to study it then Eat it."

Of all the things he could have said she was not expecting that. "How it's a solid peace of stone not a hunk of meat?" Jack was right.

"If there's one thing you should know about me, it's that I can cook and eat anything. I can even make this taste so good, you'll want to eat it."

"Ok, I'll take that bet." She wanted to see how thins turns out.

"Ok, next Friday night, it's a date." She was stumped and replayed the conversation in her head. "Oh, you planed this whole thing didn't you?"

"Maybe I did, and maybe I did.


	2. Chapter 2 Deals or school

The next day showed Jack at class where he was learning about chemistry. It was a lot like cooking and despite him already knowing all this it never hurt to relearn the basics. It just so happened that the Barbra Gorden also happened to be my lab partner. She was currently watching in amazement as I made the fire burner turn green and purple. Odder was that none of the fuel had dissipated yet.

"Mr Jack, I know I said for the class to make the most complicated formula they know and that I forgot to exclude you but next time please don't make Rocket flue in class." MRS Spence raised a hand to forestall a comment I was not going to make. "I know you can do all this easily but please don't make Rocket fuel in class. I won't mind the brain splatter everywhere but the Parents association would frown on it and that just makes me more paperwork." Just goes to show how ambivalent everyone in Gotham is that no one thought the teachers comment was strange.

While it was probably odd that I was prodigious in my studies, it brought attention to me. Not too much but I am noticeable. It helped that some of the species I ate had an intelligence bonus. This made studying and critical thinking so much easier. So I sailed to the top of the class. While I can make a living doing what I do it never hurt to make connections to. Thought there are some bets going around on weather I'm a secret super hero or a villain. While others may hide in this situation I do not, I just make them guess. I love confusing people, there was a particular fun time I confused a pair of drug dealers trying to hassle me by eating their bullets and guns. Apparently I got called the bullet eater.

I made my way to the mess hall when Barbra Gordan caught up to me. "Hey Jack, Great work back there. You know this city could use someone of your talents someday. I can put a good word in for my dad if you wa'na go into law informant." Barbra was curious about the new kid since he was strange and strange in her life meant either villain or hero. She just wasn't sure with he would be yet. But maybe getting him interested in helping people would work to tip the scales to hero.

"Nah I already got a nice gig going but if I ever need any help from Gotham finest I'll ask. Let's go get some grub I hear they got this odd potato like substitute in today and I wa,na see some faces turned green.

They walked over to the tables were Jack pulled out his food and began to eat, People got used to him bringing in a cooler to lunch and eating all the food in it Thought they questioned what he was eating at times. They still said that cake looked like the jokers hat.

…

"You want get started on the project then?" I asked Mandy Maxwell, We had met each other a few weeks after joining the school. She is a terrifying existence. I would rather face a horde of angry demon gods at their most powerful then piss this little lady off for even a moment. She was from a small town before she moved into Gotham. Her adventures were such that even I found then funny and at times impressive. If you have a dang Grim reaper serving you cookies and tea then you're ok in my book.  
Odder that she one his services in a limbo game.

We actually discovered each other's oddness during one of my hunts. I was going after the meat fruit of a Venus Horse trap in a different dimension. It was a large carnivore's plant that could walk. It would actually run up to a horse and trap it in colorful leaves, then slowly eat it. Since it has special chemicals that induced pleasure, the horse would not even struggle. It also had three fruits that tasted a lot like meat and that was my goal that day. When I had just finished taking down one of the plants I saw in the distance, a Girl, Boy and walking skeleton running from a huge Gothmorian tail Worm. Since I recognized them as human and then some I intervened in their attack. Turns out the bag of bones was the dam Grim reaper. The two kids had managed to capture him in a deal of friendship and now they went on adventures together. Grim was a rather nice fellow and had great manners, was surprised he was Australian but whatever. He had an angular skull in a red and black background. There was also a syth with him. The girl was a little shorter then me and about my age, She had on a pink skirt/shirt, boots that while dainty at first glance had hard metal in them and a band on her head that made her hair look like a pair of daemon horns. He was also polite but see also exuded an aura of command and punishment. I think I might have just found then next runner up for the supreme overlord of hell. The last Kid was…. Dimmer then a rock. I'm not entirely convinced he was even a living being. He was like those little gremlins that I one saw on Yaswa 5. His nose was huge and his hight only slitly bigger then the girls. His eyes were vacant and looked like he was seeing everything that was not in front of him. His shirt was white and blue and his pants were once blue but with his level of intellect I was not all that interested in asking what the stains on it were.

However we soon became friends. I especially enjoyed Mandy's dark sense of hummer. We both of course recognized each other from school, so we would talk more than most. Most people became quite concerned when they spotted me, the most talented and oddest person they met, and Mandy, The cruelest, darkest and evilest person in possibly the world.

So being who we are, we devised a little project that would be a great benefit in the future. "Sure there's nothing on TV, and Grime's doing his job, for once." We were headed out to the front gate when Barbra Gordon came up next to us. "What're you guys up to?"

"Just working on a project that will strike fear into the hearts of all that even think of crossing us." Mandy affirmed. Barb looked a bit taken aback since in this city that was not always a joking threat. "With you, I only ask that it doesn't involve the city, bone or dead people" Barbra responded.

"It won't, if we do any testing it's far off and we don't want the bats attention. He can be a bit obsessive." Jack responded to her. We were leaving the school when a… Clown themed car pulled up and trapped everyone in by blocking the entrance with the car. The car was rather nice and old fashioned if you ignored the green and purple paint job. Actually to Jackes eye that was the coolest car he had ever seen, Then again he eats brains so he might not be the best at sacking what cool is.

Out of the car came out the Ridder, Joker Penguin and more than half a dozen clown based henchmen came up. The Clown and henchmen went into swift action and apprehended Barbra, Mandy and Me as well as a load of other students. While I could easily break out and I'm sure Mandy could scare the ropes off we were too amused to do anything at the moment.

"Move it yah dope" A henchmen of the Ridder was sent to secure us as the rest stared on the ransoms. They did not trust the clown's men to be stable Enoch to not kill someone and the penguins men were to professional. Jack was calm and Mandy was just a tiny bit pissed at her new shoos might be dented. Barbra was panicking inside and was trying very hard to come up with some sort of plan. "What are you all planning?"

"Well, well what do we have here? The comishes Daughter, All wrapped up like a present for us. You are going to be so much fun this week. Expose time," Out of know where the Joker pulled a projector and introduced his master plan to the students in cartoonish characters. "You see parents all over there kids and kids all love video games so were going to play a little game. Every hour on the hour when one of you aint ransomed off we send you on a nice little train ride, INTO dynamite. BOOM. Won't that be explosive? Muahhahahahah."

Hearing more than necessary Jack breaks his bindings and stands up with the rope. He hits the first goon in the head while looking bored and knocks him out. After a rain of bullets spray him and all but one thought him dead the smoke cleared to show him unharmed with a gun in hand and bullets between his teeth. The henchmen were strangely fascinated as each bullet began to descend down the boy's throat. When he put the gun to his lips and took a bite out of it everyone had a different reaction. The Joker Smiled, The Riddler looked confused the students looked a mix between awed and confused, Some of the henchmen were nervous, others that have heard of my rep out of the city were merely shiting their pants. The pointed at me, Said "Bullet biter" Then promptly turned around and stared to head out the door. "Were do you think you're going?"  
"Sire riddle, I know you don't know of this dude but trust me when I say that the Bullet biter is one hombre we ai'nt messing with. We will return you money in full Good day.

"Wow even batsy doesn't make those guys give up before they shoot something. What's so special about you kid?" The joker now had a keener interest in this kid wondering if a potential new recruit was in site. The students were all eager to hear about their top student. "I know people, and scare them" He shrugged it off and just looked on stoically. He then let out a grin and untied Mandy. "You ok love? Mandy nodded and put the dust off her skirt.

"What's all the hold up, You said this would be quick and then I hear shots, I swear if your complicating thins again I will …. " The Penguin came in thought the door battered and bruised and looking distinctly like he did not want to be there. As he saw me his face turned monotone and blank his skin turned whit and he all but shut down. He was even in the middle of taking a step. He stood like that making everyone concerned thill he just got up said, "No" Horsley and then bellowed, "Yo boys, These guys and let's get back to base, Jack is here and we are not …ing with that ... Today. I am terribly sorry Jack for incontinency you on this fine day, I hope this does not bode badly for future business meetings? I was very rudely coerced into this in the first place." He pointed at his face."

"Penguin what is it you thing you are doing?" The riddler had almost had it with the strange kid.

"Sorry but the threat of this kid exceeds yours by a much larger margin than anything you two could ever do. Please excuse me and my boys as we go sir. Have a good time." With that even the students had to wonder what the f was going on. The Joker was even confused in his mad way. He walked over to the kid and punched him in the face, But broke his hand instead. "Ow ow ow. Jeaze kid what is you face made of?" He tried again with his joy buzzer but only got a small twitch. "You really picked the wrong school to mess with clown." I activated my snake eyes ability and had him paralyzed. I then took the rope and just lazily tied him up and put him in a corner. "Mandy would you like to play?" She nodded her head and I left her alone with the clown in a room. "You're just going to leave her with that maniac?" Barbra and the Riddler exclaimed then looked at each other in irritation. "Your right what was I thinking, Tying him up was overkill." As they digested this they heard a scream coming from the room. The Riddler jumped thought the door expecting to see a fountain of blood form the little girl. Instead he saw the joker on the floor, on the floor, crying, and looking sadder then anyone has ever seen him. Over him all you could see was Mandy whispering into his ear. "Make her stop, MAKE HER STOP PleaSE Ill DO anyhtTing."

"You know Riddeler you're the only one left, All the other people have run or a being hurt, I don't think it will take a genius to discover what is going to happen here. Now boo." As my face was opposite that of the students so Jack used the ability { **Mince Teeth** } That allowed all his teeth to look pointed. He then used { **Snake Eye** } and just had him this way of pissing himself. So after a second he barreled out of the room and used his escape route to doge the police that were still ways away.

I turned to the rest of the confused students and took out nice from my item box to let them out. To them of course it looked like I had it in my pocket. I slit there ropes and gathered them all up together.

"Jack are you a Hero?/Villain/Crazy." A few students had the guts to ask me after being released. All wated to know what I was. "IN order, No, No, and if you mean the second definition then yes."  
"So if you not a Hero and are not a Villain then what are you?" James was always the most curious of the group.

"I am a adventurer. I travel to parts unknown battle monsters for fun or profit and have fun. Just so happenes that I am rather renouned for some of them so most people don't want to get dragged into them.

I used my command voice and said. "James, take anyone that has any wounds or scuffs and take them to the meds when they get close. Rodgers, start on a statement with Joseph about what you saw here to the police. Do make sure to mention that penguin was blackmailed and forced into this as well. Barbra you will speak with your father about this and try to smooth things over as quickly as possible. What are you all waiting for Get To IT." They all rand to do their respective jobs thought Barbra stayed behind. "What are you going to be doing." I pulled out a piece of metal that was shaped like a lollipop and put it in my mouth. "I'm gona try and keep many from being arrested for breaking a clown's mind."

In all seriousness I turned back to the door and left Barbra there with a suspicious expiration. I locked the door behind me and walked to Mandy and the crying clown. "Yo, Mandy I think you better stop before he breaks to much. I really don't want to have to deal with the paperwork that this is going to cause. Plus, he didn't do anything yet."

"ON the contrary he did do something."

"What could he have possibly done to warrant such levels of hostility from you?"

"He dented my shoes." She put up her foot a bit and I looked down to see a dent on the side.

"Yup that would do it, Yo clown, Sorry to say but even I'm not crazy enoph to stop Many when she's in a rage. But you should know she won't kill you, might break you thought."

"What makes you think I won't kill him?" Many brought her hand down on the Clowns cheek and caressed it gently, He whimpered.

"Because I can't see grim anywhere around here. So he'll only wish to be dead."

"Fair point, now leave me to my work."

"Very well, I'll just nock when I see a police man." I left them both then and nearly felt sorry for the clown if I could feel such things anymore. Most days I had to remind myself that the villains in Gotham aren't food.

I stood at the door for a few minutes, Looking back on my many triumphs and adventures. I remembered The first monster me and my master had Hunter caught and eaten. That was the day that he bestowed upon me the one gift he never gave away.

…

My master and I were trekking through the Huffle Dimension, Tracking an elusive deer. While deer is normally not considered a hard animal to hunt this one was different, it was a green color and had electricity running through its antlers. It was faster than a racing car and was so light on its feet that it would barley leave a print in freshly wet mud. My master thought me many skills in the time that he had trained me. It may have only been a few months but Master Sky Climber deemed me ready to hunt the rare Lithuania electric deer. Of the monsters I would soon hunt this one was hardly a danger but could still deliver a great deal of damage. He just followed me as I tracked the thing for three days. On the third day I had finally spotted the deer.

Most would wonder how I was able to sustain a hunt for three days. But I must remind my listeners that I have Magic. I had long ago put two small runes on the base of my thought. One was to always supply me with nutrients so that I can never die of starvation and one was to always keep my hydrated. This was a great boon that I discovered in the arctic wastelands.

The deer was just in site and I brought up my bow and readied my Mace. I fired the bow but it only grazed the deer as it dogged out of the way. It looked around franticly but then spotted me. It charged at a pace I had never seen before leaving me with only hairs width from death. After dogging the creature, I went into overdrive seeing as there was now a charged trail leading to several knocked down trees.

Grip Mace loosely, Activate acceleration and power runes. Bring mace down on deer's leg, Miss. Make dash to tree, Dodge as deer punctures tree. Hide in the flames of the tree. Bring up bow and fire second arrow. Arrow is hidden by flames. Success. Arrow pierces animals left achilleate tendon. Take out mace hit deer in same hoof. Deer goes down. Correction, deer takes bite out of arm. Do not retreat. Take mace and bring it down on deer's mouth. Teeth dislodge. Take out hand, Teeth still imbedded in forearm. Activate emergency healing spell. Take out axe and cleave into deer head. Bear through healing spell pain. Take out pistol. Bring to point blank range and goes into the deer's head.

After making sure the deer was dead me and Sky roast the beer on a spit using the herbs that we found on the hunt. It was one of the best things we ever tasted.

"Now that we have that settled, I would like to give you a gift. As one of my most gifted students you can pick a power or ability from My power scroll and I will copy that power onto you. I know it's a little cheap but you earned it by sticking through the training and then the last test." He smiled down at me and then held out a scroll. I opened it and found a rather extensive list of powers. Telekinesis, Invisibility, immortality, flight, even shooting laser beams. It was the very last power on the list that peaked my interest thought. "What is {Cooking Absorption} Mean?" "Ah with that power anything you kill cook and eat wil give you a small portion of its power based on how you cook it. Since we just cooked this WhOMo. If you get that power, you can get a bonus ability of power from it. Thought it is conditional on how you cook it."

"I'll take this power then, It sounds like me."

"I don't think anyone has ever taken that power before since it takes a good while to get the hang of." He poked at the name and a small but bright sphere began to rise onto his fingertips. Then He pushed it into me and pain coursed through my body as bad as when I was dropped from the dungeon bridge. It lasted for hours but after the sun was beginning to peak from the horizon I crawled to the deer and began to eat. With each bite I began to feel stangth pour through me.


	3. Chapter 3

Once I ate my fill a screen popped up in front of me that showed.

{ _Ability acquired. Low grade. Common. Name: Electric rush. Description. When moving at speeds over 10 mph, will generate small electric field.}_

"Not bad for your first hunt. I'm impressed you got anything at all. But I guess that goes to show how good a cook you are. The better you cook the meat the more of the Beasts power you will absorb. With this current ability it will be enough to shock any bugs in your way. May be useful in the amazon."

"Congrats kid. I'm proud of you. I've thought many people in my life time but you were the first to simply ask me to tech you how to hunt monsters. Most others all just asked for power first, so they could slay some great foe, or "Protect" their home. Sometimes just to be strong. Now there's nothing wrong about wanting to be strong but what they have always asked for is to be given power. You asked to earn it. I believe the adage is "You can catch a man a fish and he will eat for a day, you can teach a man to fish and he will eat forever." Or something along those lines. It also helps that you are the only student I have whose motivation is purely hunger. It makes you both predictable but firesome. May I ask what inspired such devotion to your stomach?"

"There's no really grand story of tragedy. I just remember that when my folks were cooks and when they'd tell me monster stories at night they would always interject. "I wonder if I could fry that, what a monster was described. I guess after that it just kind of stuck. So there was this monster that was attacking sheep in a village nearby. While walking home from school the monster attacked. It looked like rather big hyena with wings. But when I saw it the first thing that crossed my mind was FOOD. Strange I know but it happened. I couldn't cook that one thought. I was not nearly was strong but my want to eat it made it think I was a predator rather than pray so it ran away.

….

I heard the tail tell sounds of police officers walking into the school. I knocked on the door and soon Mandy walked out the door. She had a more relaxed smile then she rally had any right to have.

As the door closed I pointed it out to the copes and they went inside. As luck would have it they got the report from one of the students so they were not surprised to see the joker. They were however not expecting to see the joker with a noose ready to hang himself. They would not have stopped him but he was so distraught that he couldn't even hang himself correctly. So they had no choice but to book him.

..

In the comishes office.

"Let me get this straight. You all got kidnapped by three gangs. An Army of men and they all left once one kid bit and gun and said some words to the penguin? You know nothing really surprises me anymore." Commissioner Gordon took off his glasses and rubbed his temples as he let the information sink in. "And he is one of your classmates?"

"Yah dad, till today I thought he was like the model student. High level of academic excellence, Not only joins the sports teams but trains them to win. He might be a bit obsessed with cooking but in a homely way. I was as surprised as you when those thugs just ran out of there screaming their heads off. I can only assume he has some connections in the underworld, powerful people backing him. The chief knew that he shouldn't be encouraging her to look into such freighting power. But the fact of the matter was that now that everyone knew HE was at that school, it might as well be the safest place in Gotham.

"I'd say your fifty/fifty on that one. I took a look at the files of those people we captured. Some of them were hardened criminals that could tango with the bat. They would not run from some shadowy figures rep. No I believe it was Jack himself that they were afraid of. None of them will tell us why but maybe you could get the answer out of him." The Chief looked away and took a sip from his ever present cup of coffee that mysteriously never stained his white mustache.

"Are you actually asking me to help in an investigation?" Barbra was both surprised and worried by this. Her father never asked for help on an investigation.  
"Well more like you said he was a distant fried and you could blatantly ask him a thing or two. Just be careful." He would not send his daughter at all if it wasn't for the assurances from the mayor that she would be safe. It was the oddest thing. He had entered the mayor's office to give his report when he mentioned The names Jack and Mandy the Mayor walked up to his cabinet. Picked up a bottle of scotch and drowned the whole thing. He then turned around and asked what else happened. "Congrats, that school is now the most heavily defended place on this earth." He then went into a brief description that Jack was a power house while Mandy was so scary he was surprised the joker survived. But he trusted that they won't cause any trouble.

…

"Yo, Mandy I don't know if I'll be able to hang this weekend. I just got an order for Tri Feathered Owl eggs. I got to go to the yin Dimension for them." Barbra was confused at this since her id oblivious to the goings on of the pair. But she musters up some courage and walks over to the pair. "I will be joining you on that one, I have nothing better to do tomorrow." Mandy thinks that this is a good time to test out some of her new skills. It also helps that at the end of every adventure she gets a great meal, without fail. Once she ruled everything, she would make Jack her cook. She held her last bit of homework in hand and finished it with a flurry. A dictator couldn't be anything short of brilliant if they hope to succeed and stay successful.

She deposited her homework with Jack when Barbra Gordon came up to them. This was odd since she was sure that their aura of fear/awe/intimidation was still up. Barbra was strong thought so she could have just ignored it.

"Hi, guys got any plans for this weekend?" Mandy and Jack were unconcerned by this since they felt that Barbra would be a decent addition if she ever wanted to join them. After exchanging a look asking if they should say they both shrugged and sad to hell with it. "Were going on another adventure."

"Oh, what kind of adventure."

"We got an order in for three tailed owl eggs and need to go to the Yin dimension to hunt some down." Jack said plainly as if he was going to the store for milk. "Can I come with you two?"

Now they got it, she was curious after the clown incident and wanted to see for herself what they did. They share another look. Jack raises eyebrow. "Should we?"

"Why not?" Mandy dose not really care as long as she gets her food.

"Sure, come to this address at 7am. Tomorrow morning." Jack hands her his apartment address. "Also bring any sharp staby weapons you might have. Possibly bullets to. We'll be gone for about a day so pack light but dress for forested areas. Or far less, ill leave that up to you." He wrote down some notes on a paper and handed it to her. He walked out and went to his next class.

"Welcome to hell." Mandy said straight-faced as she went the opposite way to her class. Barbra just hoped she knew what she was getting into.

…

The next day Barbra thought that no she did not know what she was getting into. She was also rooted to the floor. "How, just how." She was standing in the doorway of Jack's apartment building looking into an apartment that was about twice if not three times the size of the whole apartment. "Magic my dear. Magic" "Dame it, I thought he was kidding about that." Barbra as really hoping he wasn't magical. It was always so much harder to track down a magic person.

"It's bigger on the inside." Barbra now knew how those people from doctor who felt. While big it still had some areas that were ornate, like mahogany desks, chests and drawers. But the artistic stylings were reminiscent of the Native American tribes but there were influences of old Celt, Nord and a bit of Asian here and there. It made for more of a museum then a house. "We'll be in the back, were leaving in fifteen min." The walked through a pair of ornate doors that lead into a good sized anti-chamber. It was more sparkly decorated, and had paintings on the wall that looked like real landscapes, some were even moving.

There was an odd series of symbols on the ground that ran around a plain wooden door. It looked like a rather unremarkable door to have surrounded by such splendor. It was also carved with other writings on the door as well. "Ok, this is my interdimensional doorway. When it opens take a big breath then stop through. I will go first, give me five minutes, then the both of you jump in." Jack picked up his bag and weapons then started to move the circular appendage on the door. As the symbols rested on an owl the door opened to a grassy field in an area with a green sky. "Are you sure we can survive there?" Barbra asked Mandy.

"We have been there before and the atmosphere will sustain us. The planet is bigger thought so the gravity will affect you more. Be on guard we wouldn't want any accidents." After the five minutes were up opened the door again and saw that Jack was standing over the body of something that looked like a striped feline and two tails.

"We got a pride of Duo Kot around here. They should to gone for now but I'd rather not take any chances let's get going ASAP. We'll be heading to Level Mountain. We will be heading to the third level and collecting the eggs from the brown nests that have purple, brown and black stripes." Level Mountain has ten levels going from the easiest at the bottom to the hardest at the top. The higher you go the harder to defeat the bird is or the eggs are harder to get. But the tastier it is. However since there are less avian monsters on the top the third floor becomes the sweet spot. There are a lot of nests on the third floor. All delicious and at this time of the year their all unfertilized. Like a regular chicken egg. But has a more robust taste.

"The three tailed owl is a giant owl with three tails, it's about the size of a small house and has nails as sharp as swords. Other than that they can flap their wings in a way that can blow people away so when we get to the third floor try not to be spotted." We walked through tall grass blades and thin tree encampments till we were at the base of the mountain. We rested for an hour and scoped out the area. After spotting the Owls leaving the nest for hunting time. We ran over to the firs floor and began to go through the tunnels. The first monster we encountered was so easy Barbra throwing stars were we need to subdue it. It was a flying monkey sub species.

The second floor had a more robust bird that simply relied on size and sharp earth but a good whack from Mandy's mace made them all flee. Finally the third floor. It was luckily covered in eggs so we check took a basket I charmed to never let the eggs break and started to pick. "Wont the birds come after us when they discover their eggs are missing." Barbra asked.

"No I found that as long as we only come during this month they don't care. If these were fertilized then we would have to fight for them. As it stands it's like taking eggs from chickens." They took all the eggs they needed and then hoped down to the ground. They had a pleasant talk back until Jack stopped out of no ware.

He held up his hand and indicated they should silently move on. They moved like wind silent but quickly to the place the door was. They were just a quarter mile from it when they heard a grand screeching. The sound was so loud the grass was moved as well. They looked up and saw a yellow eagle with lightning coming off it. It was not all that large but it was fast, agile and spite dame lightning. As a bolt came down on them Jack raised a shield using his magic to disperse the lighting. "What are you waiting for? An invitation start moving. "Mandy slapped Barbra's as then began to hustle to the door. The thunder eagle continued to pelt them with lightning and the concussive force of thunder. But Jack brought up magical Metal shields that absorbed and redirected the attacks. They made it to the door when Jack was blasted back by a particularly strong bolt. As Jack fell down Mandy brought up her mace as it turned from the shape of medieval Mace into a nine round grenade launcher. She added a setting and then shot a grenade towards the bird. It exploded close to it causing it to be stunned. With the extra few seconds they ran into the door and back to the apartment.

"Wow, do you guys do that all the time?" Barbra asked while huffing a bit. She hadn't worked that hard at running since ivy.

"No, usually we face the monsters that attack us and make them remember our power." Mandy went and put her Mace on its spot on the wall.

"So why didn't we face this one?" Jack went over to the kitchen and started to get thing ready.

"Well while we could have killed the thunder eagle there really was no need to. We ate one before and while it was good there are too few to just go Killen all willy-nilly. It also has the bonus of protecting the lands that house the other avian monsters. There are a lot of ecological reasons we do what we do. After all Jack may be a gourmet hunter he is also smart enough not to kill off a species that can be saved." Mandy grabs a bag and starts to clean the mace. Weapon maintenance is always important before and after a hunt. "What does a gourmet hunter do, I'm unfamiliar with the term." Barbra sits down on the couch and relaxes after all that.

"A gourmet hunter is someone that hunts down, kills and cooks animals, creatures, and monsters. Sometimes for himself and sometimes for special orders on clients. Days like today were for a client that wanted something special for a special night. By the way here's you cut." "Jack throws a small suitcase her way and she catches it like the badass she is. He then puts down a plate of eggs in front of here and then goes back into the kitchen.

"So all this was Just what your grocery shopping?" Barbra was a bit concerned someone would go so far just to get some food. Then she took a bite of the eggs and nearly did a flip at how good they tasted. This was not a chicken egg. This had to have been that monster egg. It tasted like liquid gold was pouring down her throat.

"Now you see a bit of why I do this. I love food and I like to fight so I became a hunter of monsters. Their types that no one has ever really eaten so I figured I could do it. There's more back story but I'm not getting into it now. So sit down and enjoy eggs Benedict with monster mushroom and reaching onion." He brought out more food and we all dug in. Afterword's Mandy went to take a bath and Jack went to do the dishes. Barra took the time to open the briefcase that was in front of her and looked at the content. Suddenly she didn't think paying for college was going to be so hard. She counted at least 10,000 in there. "Who gives that much money just for food?"

"Well take into account the best meat on the market goes for hundreds of dollars. Take into account the difficulty of finding good quality monster meat. Also semi bribing officials at the Food regulations. Then the cost of equipment and a steady stream of monster meat if very pricy. But since it has healing benefits and other such things as well as the sheer tastiness. You can see the rich wanting some."

"What do you mean healing effects?" Barbra looked down at her food as if it was from god himself.

"Well curtain monsters have rapid regeneration qualities. For example the Owl eggs will help with eyesight and liver functions. It also has the added benefit of making you lighter after a few meals. The muscles in the meat bind with people easily causing them to weigh less but have the same amount of power." Jack as a whole book written that he gives to his clients that explain what is available when and what it can do. He has a few rich people as his clients but also Athletes and Other athletically inclined professions.

For the rest of the day they got cleaned up and headed out to walk Barbra home.

…

The commissioner asked about how her day when she said. "It was crazy but fun. Here I got you some food." As you can tell the police no longer had much of a problem with him after that. Thought Gordon didn't know all the particulars like the interdimensional Hunting party.

…..


	4. Chapter 4

Jacks sanctorium.

"Jack why is there a portal into a pantry in your closet?" Mandy was used to strange things but she still had to ask to know about the relevance.

"Some demon from the Trigon Plains tried to eat me. So I followed my golden rule and when he died this thing popped into existence. So now I keep it as a food pantry." Jack has a rule that any time something tries to eat him he eats it.

…

In the TEEN TITANS TOWER.

Beast boy was currently playing a video game when an odd looking green portal came out of nowhere and spooked the kid so hard his head hit the ceiling. The sirens broke out across the tower as the titans came out and stared at the portal.  
"What is it." Green one shook his head.

"It's a portal from my father's dimension. Be on guard anything could come thought." As she said this the portal started to shimmer and a very tall pale guy stepped out of the portal. His hair was long and straight. His face the epitome of boredom. He was also wherein pajamas that had ponies on them. Friendship is magic.

"Sloth what are you doing here?" Her brother sloth never went anywhere. He was normally in bed doing whatever it is he does. What raven and really no one else knew was that when he was asleep he just changed bodies to that of a human and lived life like normal mortals. Especially at night clubs.

"We have a small problem, gluttony is dead."

"So what, he'll just regenerate after a ear and be as good as new." Raven dismissed this as a problem.

"No I mean he is dead, dead. His body cant regenerate since there is nothing left to regenerate."  
"How did this happen?"

"He was eaten by a mortal."

"hahaahahaah. You're telling me that Gluttony, The guy that never stopes eating got eaten. Oh what delicious irony." Raven actually cracked a smile.

"Well none of us will miss him but I just felt like giving you a warning that there's something out their eating demons." The team was disconcerted by this. Picturing a huge shadow with chopsticks eating demons.

"I'll keep an eye out."

….

Jack and Mandy were currently in a card game that involved Grim, the abominable snowman, and Swamp thing. Billy was running on a hamster wheel chasing a toy action figure.

"I enable my trap blazing your monster into sorbet." I say to Swamp thing.

"I enable effect of summoning the greet beast." The Swamp thing countered. You may be wondering why some of the oddest bunch in the world were playing a kids card game. Well when you have magic and can make illusions of the effects actually happen. Well the game suddenly becomes more interesting. My deck was based on food. Gryms were based on kittens. Alberts (Snowman) was on trucks, Swamp was on the green and Mandy had torture/ fairy.

"Oh before I forget did you eat that gluttony demon in Trigons demotion?" Grym asked just to know. Summons chimera.

"Yah he was being so pushy and then tried to eat me, so I just ate him right back." I put down an exodus spell.

"Impressive. You defeated the very being who stands for what you are." Albert can be very philosophical.

"Yah, I also got three powers off the bloke so I'm good. I can now digest anything. I can teleport and I renovated the pocket dimensions he called a stomach into another hang out area. I also took him life force so no more regenerations. Also grim catch." Jack throws him a vile with a shrieking spirit inside.

"Thanks man, these immortals always think they're so invincible. But I always get them in the end." He put the vile in his clock and it disappeared. Swamp thing how did that fight with the justice league go."

"Fine if a bit annoying. Thanks for bringing me back Grym."

"Hey yo the one to take the job as keeper of the green Man. I like ze green so here you go."

"As much fun as this has been I do believe I win." Mandy holds out all five pieces of exodia the destroyer. Basically winning the game.

"Ah, darn it, Man, doh," we all concede our defeat. This time Mandy one so she gets a favor from us.

"Al right Man what do you want."

"I want a vacation in the tropics." We all perk up at that.

"I think I may know a spot" Jack said. "It's a bit remote but we can teleport there. It's inhabited by a friends of mine but should be able to get a week end pass. I can even bring in that dim-pocket and turn it into a sort of resort. We can do it next Friday." After agreeing on a meeting Billy unfortuanly got wind of thins so we also had to bring him.

..

The next weekend.

"We all set?" We were all in Billys yard as I opened a portal to Vander, Plasma Island. It was a nice tropical island that moved around so no one could find it. There were the standard things you would see on a paradise island. We brought with us a few more people. Swamp thing and Albert brought their boos and Grim Brought a friend called Smaus. Jack brought his Friend Alice.

"Man I have not been here is forever." Grim said witch bodes well for the inhabitance.

"Were are we?" Billy asked.

"This is part of a three island chain that moves across the sea. They are very heavily warded and once you leave its best not to speak of it again. You won't see the inhabitance this time but you may next. For now let's get our party on.

When the Party was winding down Jack got a call on his phone. "Hello"

"Hi Jack, this is Barbra can I ask you for a big Big favor."

"What do you need me to hunt and or kill?"

"Why do you assume it's that?"

"It's always that."

"Fair point."

"Were are you will be there in a bit" Jack took his bag out of item box space and changed into his combat gear. It essentially just looked like a soldier wearing metal camo gear.

"Titans tower, how soon can you get here?"

"I'm already here." Jack pounded on the door to the Titans tower spooking the inhabitance.

Barbra closed her phone and left to open the door.

"May I come in." Jack did his best imitation of a vampire. Witch went well considering the sun was out. "Sure." She walked him back to the top of the tower. "That is one impressive tv."

"Ok, so what's the stich?" Barbra started to show me some files of a creature they needed me to hunt. Preferably alive. It was a multicore that was of the fire species. As Batgirl finished giving me the description of what they needed the other titans came in. "Yow hos this." Beast boy and Cyborg blared out. Robin star and Raven also had curious looks on their faces.

"This is my friend Jack, he's an expert on monsters and that's kind of what we need now."

"What do you need it for anyway?" Jack asked about the monster seeing as how with these hero types you never really had much difference. Ether they needed him to find it so they can defeat it or one of their people was put in danger over it.

"Well one of our friends Tera was kidnapped by it and is more than likely still encased in stone in its stomach, We need you to help us find it so we can get her out." Barbra began showing me the video of the fight. It was good fight but the Multicore Scorpio Fire version ant nothing to sneeze at. It was basically a giant scorpion with fur and fire.

"Good news I know where to find them." Give me a few hours and I'll get our friend back."

"Wait we need to come to." Robin stepped forward.

Jack just ignored them focusing instead on Barbra. "The fee for this one is the usual and you can't lower it by coming on this one since it's in a level 35 section." Her face fell at this but she held out her hand and we shook.

Jack opened another portal to the realm that they inhabit and steeped through. The portal closed off behind him.

"Are you sure we can trust him?" Robin asked. He hated not being able to do anything to help and he never heard of this Jack before.  
"Yah I've never heard of a hero called Jack before." The green one said as he dug into an ear.

"Iv scanned my data banks but have not heard of a Jack either."

"Well he's not Hero" Bat girl looked away hoping to avoid this talk.

"WHAT." The team were now worried since they left the fate of tear in the hands of a guy that wasent a hero.

"Who was he then?" Robin put is detective mode on.

"Please tell us friend, who was the person that went to save our friend Tera. And why we could not go with him?" Star asked

"Well let's just say I trust him to do the job." Batgirl said.

"That's not good enough we need more." Robin exclaimed.

"Look I literally can't say much more. All I can say is that he is going to a very inhospitable environment to get our friend back and it is going to cost me a fortune. So don't b about it." She snapped at them.

"You seem a bit conflicted in this. " Raven spoke finally.

"It's not that. I'm just remembering how the last time was. Let's just say that a Level 35 area is no place for a human." In fact it wasn't even any place a sane person should ever go. The animal on that planet were both numerous and deadly. She was there for all of five minutes before she was found and she only survived do to sheer luck.

It was a odd experience but Jack explained to her that each dimensions has a level of difficulty. A normal human is realistically a level two or three. If they were like Batman or green arrow then they get bumped up to level 5. A level five can survive against a level 10 but anything beyond that would be due to sheer luck. A super powered individual can be anywhere between level 5 to 10 depending on mastery of power. Someone on the level of superman would be at about a level 40 actually. Thought his power is at about 80 his weaknesses lower him a lot. Barbra after a test found she was a level 4. Still facing the terror of a level 35 dimensions was bound to be too much.

It was twenty minutes later that Robin snapped. "I can't take it anymore. Raven open up a portal and let's get our friend back." Barbra just looked at her watch and counted down the seconds. Just as raven was about to make a portal appear Jack came into the room asking about dinner. "Hey bats, Dinner will be ready by five." He took out a note and handed her a letter.

"Wait, where's our friend?" Robin barked.

"Ok, you stop being rude, Ill tolerate it for now since you are in distress but next time I'm chucking yah into the lake. As for your friend were would I put an injured person?" Cyborg took a look at all the cameras and found Tera in the Med Bay. They ran out the room and rushed to find her. They were all wondering what state they would find their friend. She was stuck in a monsters stomach for a while. Beast Boy in particular was worried for Tera. The team opened the med bay doors and found Tera sleeping next to an empty bowl of soup. After a rush to go see her cyborg quickly pushed everyone out so he could do a checkup. He found some bruises and cuts and a small amount of burns but overall she was not in any mortal danger. He would still recommend a week of bed rest.

…

"Thanks Jack, she has been through a lot and doesn't deserve this." Barbra handed him a tea as they cooked out the tower window. She was concerned for her new friend as well as what might come of her.

"Many people do however from the brief time I've met her she seems like the type that wants to be normal. But also has fun with her power. I bet you a week of DWIW time that she doesn't even realize she has more options then Hero, villain and runaway. Thought I'll admit that prejudice is quite high." He takes a sip of his tea while conjuring up a pair of chairs for them. He sits down with all the elegant of a truck smashing into a wall. "She's dose have spunk. But I don't believe the hero life is for her. Her talents could be used to far better use. As well as a way to make a living. Her heart's not into it. I bet the first time her powers are taken away shell turn from hero'ing and never look back. "Barb takes a somber drink knowing how many people decide they have no choice but to be hero or villain because they have such few options.  
"However I believe I know a place where she can both do some good, would have friends and make a living." Heroing was not a poor man's hobby. "When she wakes up I want to speak to her for a bit." She was far too shiny to just let go so easily.

Barbra didn't see the harm in letting him talk to get and arranged for tomorrow earnings. She knew that the team would want to have at least the first day with her so they could have that much.

..

The Next Day.

Tera was feeling a lot better today than she had any right to. Just yesterday she was a mere moment away from being dissolved into stomach acid and now she was in a comfy bed with wounds that would take only days to heal instead of weeks. Whatever was in that soup that the guy had given her had made her feel like she was on a constant positive high for hours.

When he had come to rescue her she had already tore her way out of the Scorpion but the place she found herself was so wired and awful that she was knocked around like a pinball till she was stopped by that guy and force fed soup out of delirium. She was amazed at the power that man wielded. He punched a dragon in the nose and it ran the f away. That's not something a normal person would do. Thought she was now concerned that this was becoming normal in her life.

When she next woke up she was greeted by the titan's worrying over her. It felt good to have people work and take care of her for a change. It made staying in this odd and sometimes dangerous business worth it.

It took a few minutes but they asked her if she remembered what happened. They informed her that the last thing that happened was that batgirl had called up some mysterious friend of hers that was hired by her to save her from some dangerous and mysterious place. That the man refused to help if they came along witch made them all suspicious. She could not tell them much since everything was a blur and she only saw him for a short time before blacking out.

The next day when she was listening to her toons and taking Cyborgs request that she not move around too much for a week the door opened to admit Batgirl of all people. She had trained with Batgirl a few times and had even talked to her about the random things people talk about. She wasn't here often but it was like having your favorite aunt over.

What was surprising thought was that the Man who saved her was standing behind her. Being able to see him more clearly now she noted the sharp European features. The dark gray hair and a small gouty. His clothes were stylish and had a medieval barbarian look to them. His use of the color orange with green was also an odd but not displeasing choice. "Ok Jack you got about twenty minutes before I believe a titan gets suspicious and popes up."

"Good, Also after I'm done taking to her you can disclose anything you see fit to her. Thought not to the titans." Jack poofed up a chair out of the ground and set it beside her. She was startled and nearly jumped out of the bed. "Sorry about that, I didn't mean to spook yah. Ok, maybe a little. I'm Jack mars it's nice to meet you under less, trying circumstances."  
She shook his hand and told him it was fine.

"So I guess you're the hero I have to thank for saving me?"

"Oh, dear I'm not a hero. I am an adventurer. Bet example of what that is a adventurer from a game. Thought I am specifically a gourmet adventurer." He went into detail about what he does and some of the other adventures that were out there. They were close nit but didn't often interact much. They were also secret so they had to be choose about who they talked to.

"We don't often operate do jibs on earth but I like it here so I do business here. Now I bet you're wondering why I'm telling you all this is because I want you to see that there are more options out there in the world for meta-humans then just being a Hero or villain. I can also see that you don't really want to be a Hero." She got a wild look in her eyes as images of her friends came up in her head. "That's Not.." he held up his hand and ask that she let him finish.

"You don't want to be a hero, you want Stability, Friends, and Love. I can tell you know I have seen it all before. A young normal women suddenly discovers that she has powers. Things sometimes turn out ok but often times someone discovers she has powers and one reason or another then she is forced to run or fight back. She runs but sometimes catches on the new that there are people like her. People in shiny tights and ridicules costumes running around stopping bad guys. That people admire them and don't try to kill them on site. So they think that they will try this hero thing so that they can get back to at least some level of normalcy.

For a time they get friends and family they start to think they really do want to be a hero. But trust me being a hero is very hard and has a 89 percent chance of ruining your life.

People will die. You may die and even if you don't you will still forever be indentured to the team that took you in. After a while you won't even be able to leave. You risk your life for food and shelter but you don't get paid, you don't get an education and you aren't thought even something as simple as a retirement plan. Eventually you won't be able to support yourself."

"This is where my offer comes in. I have a few friends and business everywhere. Whit you permission I would like for you to work for me, Not know of course your still what fifteen? If you promise to work for me after graduation. I can get you into a good high school and college. I will need a person that knows the ground. I can show you not only how to use you powers but how to make a living off them. These other kids. They have other things they can fall back on when they get done being heroes. You however are just a normal girl that wants to have a life."

"What about my friends?" She cherished her attachments to them and letting them go would be terrible.

"I admit they do care about you but are they worth sacrificing any future you might have? There's nothing stopping you from giving them a call or visiting every so often. Heck that's how most people friendship's work. I do recommend stopping crime fighting till you get a stable income thought. I would recommend also that if you still want to have something to do with the hero buis then Mabey get called up on Monster attacks or emergencies. That way you don't get a mortal enemy.

You have a long bright future ahead of you that… Sheee" He held up a finger to his lips in a, be quite gesture and took a look at the door. He slowly crept to the door and faster than you could blink had robin pined to the ground. The rest of the titans were not far behind. He tied Robin's hands together and then tossed him at the rest of the Titans. "What do you all think you are doing?" He was very pissed off now.

"We were just coming to check up on Tera." Beast boy tried to speak for the team. "That is a lie, if you had just wanted to see her then this prick wouldn't have spent the last two minutes with his ear against the door. And you would not have been a fly on the wall. There is this thing called privacy even your friend here deserves it." Jack had few pet peeves but one of them was defiantly when his privacy was invaded. He detested it.

"Well it's good we did, you were asking her to betray the titans and destroy the world." The rest of the team that didn't eavesdrop were shocked to hear this but quickly got into their fighting stances.  
"Wait he didn't say that. I heard him confess his undying love for terra."

Now they were just confused about what happened. "That was a privacy ward you fools. It makes you hear something you fear. An extra measure I put up while speaking to clients and those I wish to speak priestly to. So if you don't mind GET OUT." I transported them to just above the lake and they fell in.

"Well that gives us about another five minutes. Sorry about that but I detest when people think they have every right to know everything about you. As if nothing is privet. I will go soon. But I would just like to give you this brochure that details what I am offering. It shows what schools are safe. What jobs are available and so on and so forth? The papers are charmed so that only you can read what on them. Everyone else will just get a shock at what they see. You can tell them I made you an offer and that it would take you away from here. Thought you can still visit. But keep what I am and what I do a secret. I imagine they won't want to lose someone as powerful as you so they will say you can do a lot of good as a hero that you are all friends perhaps family. Mabey that they do care for you but keep in mind. Would you stay only to appease them? While their words are sincere have they thought this all through? Look beneath their words." He handed her the booklets and let the chair disintegrate back into the ground.

"Why me? Why give me this chances?" She was so confused now.

"Well there are a few reasons. Chief of them is that you don't seem like a sheep. Your one to think for yourself. I also found you interesting since you survived in that Place for even five minutes witch is impressive. I'm also selfish. I want all the best people working for me. And I believe you will be both powerful and a great mind. So I want to recruit you early. Someday you may just become an adventurer yourself. Make sure to contact Batgirl with your answer. I'll give you a good two weeks to mull it over. Bye now" With that he disappeared in a show of rainbows and colors. No sine was left of him other than a small booklet and a very confused girl.

..

After a few more minutes the teen titans Burst through the door in attack ready position and were looking over the place.

"Were is he?" Robin yelled eyes darting from corner to corner.

"Oh he left a few minutes ago." Tera said having calmed a lot in the last few minutes. That rational part of her mind having started processing the information.

"Did he hurt you, what did he want, are you Ok?" so many questions assaulted her so she used the old hospital trick. "I'm fine guys, I'm just tired I think I should sleep a little more." They begrudgingly let her get back to sleep after a checkup from Cyborg.

They were all a bit worried about this strange new character that seemed to have a fascination with their friend. They tried once again to get some information from Batgirl but she was nowhere to be seen.

..

Tera was just lying in bed processing her thoughts when she spotted batgirl in a chair next to her. She nearly jumped out of bed a second time today. Batgirl just gave that grin that made you know she did it on purpose.

"So I'm guessing Jack gave you one of his offers? How much can you talk about it?"

""With you, everything, now spill how do you know him?" Batgirl went into detail about the school incident and how she would go on some adventures with Jack while trying to get some strange ingredient. "Wait you went to another dimension, fought countless beasts and dangerous environments for food? That's the stu…." She had to stop talking as a cookie was shoved in her mouth. He was going to spit it out when her tongue registered that one it was a cookie and two it was the sweetest thing she had ever eaten. "Yah and that's from a day only cookie, imagine how good some of his other food must taste. Also the other thing you must never do in front of Jack is waste food. He will accept criticize over his food but never waste it. Just a warning." After a bit longer more joking around her finally told her what Jack offered her.

"Wheeze. Jack doesn't offer that to just anyone. You must have done something to impress him. I'm actually a little jealous that he doesn't offer it to me."  
"So you think I sould take his offer."

"I can't tell you what to do, you're a strong and independent person. I'm sure you will make a choice. However I will impart some advice. Look in your heart what it is that you want I mean truly want and witch path do you think will lead to it. This is a big opportunity and I can say with full certainty that whatever he promised you. He will fight tooth and nail to get it to you. He may not be a hero hell I wouldn't even call him a good man. But he will always keep his word." She smiled down at terra secretly hoping she took the out that this presented to her. She was never offered the out since she loved crime fighting in Gotham and he knew it.

..

"So what did that guy want to speak to you about?" Beast boy asked as they were eating Breakfast the next morning.

"Well he offered me a Job of sorts." Tera responded while finding the celling a lot more interesting.

"Wow that is cool, what's the Job?" Beast boy exclaimed he was always a little slow on the uptake so he didn't catch on like robin and cyborg did. "Well at first id be going to school but then I get my pick of jobs based on how I do. He did recommend I work in mines and tunnels thought since my affinity would make things a lot safer for everyone. But I got other options too. As long as my grades are up he might even take me on some of his jobs as well. "

"Wow Tara that is awesome. But wait how will you have time to go to school and be a titan?"

"I think the tradeoff here beast boy is that she can't be both a titan and go to this school."

"Hay that's the stich of it." Tera looked over at the team and while beast boy, and cyborg, star looked quite crestfallen Robin and Raven looked more thoughtful.

'I think this would be a trap" was robins immediate response. "However Batgirl vouched for him and getting her to approve of anyone is difficult to say the least. So I have to assume this is legit and say go for it." Robin didn't like him but also knew that Tera couldn't get far with only a middle school education. Fact was that if she kept crime fighting like she was then her identity would be out and school would be far too dangerous. At least with that guys help she would be safe.

Raven while having similar thoughts also new that Whenever Tera fought with them it was the emotions for them that fueled her rather than a need to do good like the rest of them. It would inevitably drive her to madness or at least a very short temper.

With that she said "I to believe that it would be for the best. You have many choices but here they would be limited."  
"It's not like I can't come over and visit you guys. We can still be friends. I just feel like this is something I have to do, for me." The rest eventually agreed that it was for the best and threw the best party they've ever had to celebrate Tera's leaving. They even pounded DR light into the ground a few times for old times' sake.

…


	5. Chapter 5

Jack may go to Gotham but that is more of a Hobby then a challenge to him. He would like a legitimate presence so he also goes their but he also took the initiative of both learning how to make a clone.(Only one) and then bought out a privet school down in Utah. While Utah is not known for its most tolerant of people. When you line their pockets they will let you get away with anything. Such as having powered kids in the school. It was not uncommon to see someone with a tail in this town. It also helped that many of the kids both worked in the town and were generally good kids. There were a few incidents with fire but those were quelled easily. The town was called Down the Rabbit Hole. A bit long but summed up the mentality of the people. It was also a secret that only a few select people knew about.

..

"So how is Tear doing?" Barbra Mandy, Jack and Grim were all siting in his dining room as they enjoyed a nice cup of juice.

"She is doing very well. She made new friends and is even the Ace of the swim team. Which is impressive considering she couldn't swim half a year ago. She still visits the titans thought I do believe beast boy is no longer interested. The boys not only a dog but has the attention span of one to."

….

Graduation day.

It was a great day for Jack and Mandy. They had just graduated from high school. Both felt the immense amount of relief that they can do whatever they wanted. They would still have to do college but they both signed up for fast passed online courses they could do on the go.  
"So Mandy we can legally do just about anything now. What's the plan?"

"I'm going start off my campaign as the Mayor of my town. It is time to cut away curtain idiotic elements from that town." Mandy would go on to become a great mayor that was so feared that people would bow to her in the streets. She would also become a part time assassin as a hobby.

Grim was staying far from her for now so that he can get his feeling straight. Billy was graduating as well, just from grade one special Ed to grade two.

Barbra was going into work as at tech for Gotham and being a bat on the side.

I was going to keep hunting but I also got the urge to open a school for Metas. I got the idea from seeing so many powered kids that had no decent education. Not many were so lucky as to get a good mentor or have hidden powers. It took a year but after a few bribes and a lot of threats I made a school in Utah. It was out of the way and we could put up whatever defenses we wanted. The town's folk were resistant but after buying them all out they relented.

The first year only had five metas but five more transferred in the middle of the year. Now most of the school was still filled with Normies but they just found the other kids cool. It during the schools third year that Tera was admitted. I decided to base the school around science and math. The teachers would teach about how the world worked and everyone had some fun what they theorized what some peoples powers did and how they worked. You can't fear what you understand.

Since I recruited a few deformed geniuses I had to shortly include a college program. It started online but soon we created a small campus for that as well. I myself was the town cook. You can imagine how everyone enjoyed that.

There were plenty of advisors and councilors to help all the kids. After a while the school became like a family to me.

Not to say that there weren't their fair share of problems. With a bunch of emotionally damaged teens the levels of teen angst would have caused a black hole all on its own. Thankfully the staff I got thrive in that environment.

There was also an incident with the American government. But I was able to smooth it over with the defense secretary. Just in case thought I have a phase ward that will phase the whole town out of existence if it is attacked. As well as a ton of other protections.

With some of the more promising students I take on jobs with me. Nothing of an illegal nature but more on hunts for beasts that are in their element. They get to see how animals work with their power and I get a hunting partner.

All in all it was quite the success.

…

It was a mild day were the birds were singing and the blue deer were grazing, the hills were growing chocolate cakes. And a pair were having an argument in the middle of the field.

"No" "Please" "No" "Please". Batgirl brought out her puppy eye look.

"Sorry but that don't work on me, Immune, NO. "

"Come on it's only the one job and it's hardly going to be all that difficult."

"There is no way I am getting on any of the justice leagues radar. There are so many fate touched on that team that it's almost sickening. I do not want to deal with the fall out of any disaster that they may cause.' He turned back to his fishing pole and just laid down. "You know perfectly well that I'm not even close to being clean so why would you even consider taking me to the dame watch tower?"

"We really need your help on this one and I'll make it worth your time. You know I'm good for it." She bartered and rose the price to the max.

"Hugh, Fine ill help but you better hold your end of the deal up. I'll help but you keep any of the bigger leaguers from seeing me. Heck keep me as far from the big three as possible."

"Hught. Ok let's go ill teleport us up there. Watch tower be advised, I am bringing a guest up. Lock on our signals and be ready to beam."

"Affirmative"

"Beam"

They beamed up to the watch tower witch was a circular room that had windows looking down onto the earth. I myself found it a bit dull but what works I guess.

Batgirl lead Jack up the stairs and brought him over to a lab that contained a purple tentacle monster. It was trapped in a glass like tube that showed off its tentacles. "This thing nearly beat all the members of the justice league and we have reason to believe there are more. We can't find a weakness and it can grow to horrendously huge sizes. As well as multiple. Have you ever seen anything like it?"

"Yah it's an old creature. Their invasive species of world gobblers. They set a few small ones onto a planet and then let them grow till they consume the planet. Then they just fly off to another world. Their also really hard to cook and generally aren't worth the hunt. They shrivel up as soon as they die thought. So that one's just playing possum. I'd use there extreme heat to cauterize the wounds or freeze it. Bludgeoning it would literally be the worst possible attack. Use poison as well." After giving her some directions about the creature they went off to the cafeteria where Jack explained were the best places to cook would be, "Think of it as a giant starfish and you should be Ok."

"Hey bat-g whose your friend, ohh a boyfriend?" A speedy blur took a seat next to her and had a huge pile of food on his plate. Batgirl just gave the bat glare to him with unlike Jack made him cringe. "If it were only so simple." Batgirl new their relationship was complicated to say the least. "He is an expert I asked over to take a look at the creature from before and he agreed to come albite very reluctantly. He also doesn't like heroes so I had to promise him to keep most of the big names away from him so vamoose." She just waved her hand in a go away gesture.

"Wait you brought someone unapproved and hostile to the justice leagues most secret sanctum?" Flash for once was not going fast.

"Yes, and it payed off in spades so once again vamoose."

"What's got Flash so worked up?" Hawk girl came round with her own food and sat down to look at the speck tickle of the flash not moving fast.

"Batgirl brought a villain to the watchtower." "He is not a… ok I trust him to be here and that should be fine." Batgirl explained while shi era just looked at the man In question. He didn't look imposing but he didn't look imposing or crazy but he did look clever. Mabey fun for a spar. She leaned over to him. "While these dolts argue want to spare" Jack being the most conferrable around the avian agreed promptly. They walked over to the Sparing circles and set the rule no killing. That was it.

HG started with a punch to the head and then when it missed a leg sweep. J countered with a kick to the sternum and a haymaker to the temple. Both missed. Shire used her wings to her advantage by having them blind him at times. Which would have worked if he didn't have experience fighting avian. Her fist were just as decimating as her mace thought. They kept going and going till both were hangered and bruised. Neither would drop anytime soon thought. Utter exhaustion was just something that they worked through. Half an hour past before they had to call as draw as Batgirl finally came into the room.

"Ah good your hear, we got to do thing latter and I need you to help."

"Fine, It was a great spar. Hope to do this again."  
"Likewise, don't often meat a villain that can take my punches."

"I'm not technically a villain, I'm just not a good guy. I just don't like being around so many hero types. Thought we think closer alike to I think well be cool."

They left the room then with a bunch of admires seeing as how their fight brought a lot of attention.

"What did that guy do to piss you off." The green lantern walked in and asked her.

"Nothing that was just us sparring."

"That was sparring? You guys nearly took each other's heads off."

"Yah, it was great." Shakira only ever got a challenge like that from wonder women.

Before they left Jack turned around and came up to shikira he went into a pocket and withdrew a business card. "You impressed me, if you ever need an upgrade on your weapon or a place to lay low call my number. I'll be waiting" He then left to deal with whatever crisis batgirl got him into now.

…


End file.
